


Touch Me, Feel Me, Taste Me

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Creese, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Joss and a wild night happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Feel Me, Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Creese (or "Careese" as some of the new people in the fandom call it) so it may or may not be very good. ._. I apologize. I just wanted to experiment and/ see if I could remember how to write something that was hetro.. if that makes sense.. ^_^;

"Joss? Joss, wake up.." That voice. Joss thought as she slowly opened her eyes and saw John, standing over her with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joss asked, anger clearly written on her face as she sat up. She covered herself up a bit, trying her best not to blush.  


John chuckled. "Just here to pay a visit."  
"As if I'd be happy to see you."  
"Tomorrow is your day off, you'd think you'd be more cheerful.."  


"Get. Out." Joss paused. "How the hell did you get in?"  
"Through the front door." John said, simply.  
"You broke into my house?!" Joss stood and began to shove John out of her room. "Get the hell out before I blow what little brains you have!"

John grabbed her by her arms and looked down at Joss. His eyes carefully looked at each inch of clothing on her as she stood in her white camisole nightgown.  
"My, Joss, I never took you for a lingerie type of woman." John said with another smirk. "Now I have a better picture.."  


"What's that suppose to mean?!"  


She pulled away from his grip (she'd never admit he let her) and crossed her arms after closing her robe.  


"Get out, John." she said.  
John had a sly smirk as he moved back into Joss's personal space.  
"You don't want me to leave." he said softly. "Not really.."

John held her by her waist and Joss felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach as soon as she felt his hands on her.  
His hands moved back and forth as if he was deciding something. Joss looked up at him and felt she was losing some kind of control over something.  


"What.. are you doing?" she asked softly.  
John moved in closer and whispered in her ear. _"Touching you."_  
Suddenly, she felt his cold hands on her skin and gasped softly. He was now passed the robe and had pushed the lingerie up to place his hands on her actual waist.

He stepped forward, she stepped back until they reached the bed again.  
Joss felt she was in some kind of trance and she couldn't snap out of it. Though, some part of her didn't want to..

"Take the robe off." John softly ordered. She obeyed and the white, silky robe fell to the floor.  
John smiled at the new visible skin and moved in to kiss her shoulder before slowly kissing a trail up her neck.  


"Get on the bed." John ordered her again. She slowly sat down, keeping her eyes on him.  
John never let his hands off her as she moved. He took the lingerie off her and tossed it. Then, he moved carefully to where his knees touched the bed and he was straddling her.  
Joss looked up at him and lied down on her back. John smirked and dipped down to kiss and bite her neck causing Joss to let out a soft moan.

Joss had goosebumps when John started to kiss her chest and slowly make his way to her breasts.  
John used one hand to tease one nipple and used his teeth to tease the other. Joss started to breathe a bit heavily and looked at him, to watch him.

"What-what are you doing?" she asked.  
John pulled Joss's nipple with his teeth before letting it go while his other finger was still playing with the other nipple. _"Feeling you.."_  


Joss was in a world of pleasure as John was having his way with her. The voice in her head told her to push him off, to tell him to go but she wouldn't listen and instead turned her head this way and that way as John continued his teasing.  
Eventually, John stopped and looked at her and without communication, they moved around. John leaned against the headboard and Joss was in his arms, resting against him.  


He held her with one arm, tweaking a nipple with his fingers while his other hand slowly moved and slipped into Joss's panties.  
"Wet already, Detective?" he whispered in his ear.  
Joss didn't say anything but moaned softly when John began to rub her a bit before he slipped in a finger.

Joss gasped at the feel of the finger and the movement it was starting to do.  
"Oh God.." she muttered.  


John kissed her cheek and kept his lips there as he slipped in another finger. The speed of John's skillful fingers made Joss want to move with them. She felt her self go further into the world of pleasure with John's fingering and his tweaking.  


"Oh God.. more.." she muttered, mind cloudy with lust.  
John slowly stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. He kissed her deeply, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled away from the kiss.  


He moved again, letting her lie back down on her back and her head on the pillow.  


"Wh-what are you.. doing?" she asked, slightly confused and dazed for the small pleasure-filled high she was experiencing.  
John kissed her again. _"Tasting you."_  


He moved down and slipped her panties off, tossing them. Joss felt the butterflies flutter around once again as he spread her legs apart and his body went down.  


His tongue moved over her clitoris several times before entering her. Joss's body shook and she was lost in pleasure for sure.  
John licked her and slipped his tongue in and out of her. Joss moaned some more, moving her body and couldn't stop, wanting more and more.  


"Oh God, John.." she said, breathless with her fingers tangled in his hair.  


John simply moaned in response.  


Joss was reaching her breaking point, her climax until suddenly..  


**She woke up.**  


Joss Carter stared at her ceiling, trying to figure out if it was real or just a dream. Either one was fine by her.


End file.
